The present invention relates to a filter for refining fluids, particularly fuels or oils.
Known filters of the foregoing type, one of which is disclosed in DE-OS No. 2,547,857, include a housing in which a wound filter element is accommodated, the housing being comprised of a cup-shaped main portion and a housing cover. Both housing portions, which are separated from each other to form a contaminated side and a filtered or clean side, are connected to each other and to the filter element inserted in the housing at a single ring-shaped glue location.
An additional anchoring is provided by flanging of the edge of the main housing portion. The disadvantage of such a filter resides in that only housing portions of metal and a hot melting adhesive or glue could be used with the single glue location or spot. However, hot melting glue can not be utilized with the housing made of plastics.